Kunihiko Kimishima
Kunihiko Kimishima is Kazuma's work partner and frequent source of transportation. A self-described "no-good punk", Kimishima's primary goals in life consist of making enough money to live well and finding a girlfriend. He and Kazuma came across Ranma and Ryoga in their cursed form carrying an injured Nabiki so took them to Kanami. Since Ranma never heard of the Lost Ground and spoke of going to class they figured she was a city girl. Kimishima figured that they would eventually get a reward for rescuing and putting them up. However Kazuma wasn’t so sure pointing out that not only could they be alter criminals, but with the prejudice against Native Alters even if they weren’t it is just as likely that they’d be accused of kidnapping them. Kimishima convinced Kazuma to give him a week to find Nerima. When they returned they were greeted by Nabiki, Kimishima who recognized her last name, but couldn’t place it. An invisible spark ignited between the two so they stayed and talked while Kazuma went to go get Kanami, Ranma and Ryoga. For a week and a half Kimishima watched Ranma and Ryoga to make sure they could handle his and Kazuma’s kind of work. While Nabiki joined them right away he'd been watching her too, which she’d noticed, but neither one told the other. when he was sure he had them join Kazuma in rescuing the HOLY representative. Afterwards they rescued Kimishima’s friend Hideki from Biff. Whom he took to safety when they were ambushed by Holy. He went back to Nabiki to inform her about what happened. Knowing that they couldn’t go in half-cocked against an army and a half Nabiki had him take her to the Alter Forest so that they could get Alter Powers. Afterwards they snuck into the city in order to wait for the three to make a scene. Kimishima was in awe by city leaving up to Nabiki to keep him focused as they went to meet Yamashina Masatada to both see if he could help them and to get a layout of their enemy’s fortress. Sadly while he was grateful he didn’t have the power to free Ranma, Kazuma and Ryoga. However he did inform them about the internet. He was about to inform them about why the name Tendo was so important when they were informed that the building was being attacked which was Nabiki and Kimishima cue to leave. The two made their way to the garage where they met up with Ranma and Kazuma. It was decided that Ranma would go back to find Ryoga while Kazuma used Nabiki to escape. Kimishima waited for Ranma and Ryoga in the lobby. After buying a cell phone with internet connection Ranma was forced to carry the two back to the clinic after it started raining. He didn’t tell Ranma that the chi she used to keep herself warm, had had the nice side-effect of keeping him warm as well. The next morning they decided on what to do next now that HOLY knew about them. It was decided that it would be best to lay low while Nabiki learned what she could from the phone. Kimishima signed the three up for an Underground fighting tournament, but since it was being held ay on the other side of the Lost Ground for the next two weeks it was decided that it would be best if Kanami went to live on the farm as Kazuma didn’t want her to find out that he was an Alter User. He ultimately couldn’t go through with it and invited her along. The four of them had to suffer stuffed into the back of Kimishima's car, as he recklessly drove. While they were awed by the size of the city they quickly realized it wasn’t the sort of place for kids. Luckily Nabiki had come prepared and showed Kanami the internet. He went off to meet up with Izo. When HOLY raided the city as the structure collapsed around them everyone ran towards the exit. Category:Gray Skies